Our Story : Lucky Person
by ika.zordick
Summary: Hanya kisah 4 orang bersahabat. Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum dan Huang Zi Tao. Keberuntungan terbesarnya adalah ia memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang hebat. "Theandainya kita punya appa" Guest : Lee Donghae & Lee Hyuk Jae


**Our Story : Lucky Person**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum, Huang Zi Tao & Other **

**Summary: Hanya kisah 4 orang bersahabat. Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum dan Huang Zi Tao. Keberuntunga terbesar karena ia memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang hebat. "Theandainya kita punya appa" Guest : Lee Donghae & Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Rated : K +**

**Genre: Friendship, Family**

**Disclaimer: FF ini murni milik ika zordick dan Kibum sangat amat ingin ku miliki!**

**Warning: Typos, series, AU, OOC, humor failed, GS (For eomma)**

**%ika. Zordick%**

Special Thanks for :

Czy Kibum SiaktorEsjeh as Kim Kibum

Rope Captain'Evil Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Colorful Chang as Shim Changmin

Moon Bin Moon Woon as Tao

Trio Evil yang memberi inspirasi atas FF ini. Cape ng'stalk mereka dan cape sendiri ngakak baca kegajean mereka yang tiada tara. Oke... aku merindukan Trio naughty magnae yang sebenarnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Malam ini tidak begitu cerah. Angin berhembus kencang dan petir terdengar saling menyambar sesekali. Di rumah mewah kediaman Cho itu terlihat sebuah gundukan di dalam selimut. "Petir sialan... berhentilah menakutiku!" pekik Kyuhyun—remaja yang berada di dalam selimut itu sambil menekan-nekan touchscreen smartphonenya.

"Changmin sialan! Dia tak mengangkat!" Kyuhyun kembali mengutuk seseorang yang mungkin saja sudah tertidur amat pulas di seberang sana. Ya ... remaja bernama Shim Changmin itu bahkan sama sekali tak sadar akan badai di luar sana dan sepertinya menikmati musim semi yang indah di dalam mimpinya.

Kyuhyun memutar otaknya, seolah ia sedang di kejar kematian. Ia menscroll phonebooknya menemukan nama sahabatnya yang lain. Nama yang tertulis dengan kanji China. Cepat Kyuhyun segera menekan tombol dialnya. Tapi baru beberapa detik Kyuhyun mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya. "_Shit! _Tidak aktif" rutuk Kyuhyun.

Bukankah ada seorang lagi Cho Kyuhyun? Seseorang yang dicintai author sejak dulu hingga detik ini dan hatinya belum beralih padamu meskipun kau sudah semakin tampan?

Seolah mendapat ilham dari kata-kata sang author yang berbisik di depan laptop saat mengetik FF ini, Kyuhyun langsung menscroll phonebooknya lagi. Tiit.. Tiiiiitt... menyambung. Piip.. "Yea" seseorang yang di seberang sana mengangkat. Suara hujan terdengar lebih besar di sana. "Bum, kau dimana?"

"Aku habis bekerja Kyu" jawaban yang begitu singkat yang tak membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun puas. "Kau terjebak dalam hujan Bummie?" kembali Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Begitulah" Kyuhyun seolah lupa akan ketakutannya membayangkan Kibum yang kini sedang kedinginan di tengah badai di luar sana, merangkak di sudut ruangan sambil memeluk tubuh sendiri. Seseorang yang begitu berharga di dalam hidupnya itu mungkin akan sakit. Itu sungguh hal yang tak diinginkan olehnya. Kyuhyun cepat mematikan ponselnya sebelum Kibum sempat mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

"AHHH! MR. EDWARD" teriak Kyuhyun membuka paksa pintu besar kamarnya. BRUUUGGHH... terlihatlah yang dipanggil dan beberapa pelayan setianya terjerembab. Sepertinya kegiatan mereka menguping tuan muda harus tertangkap basah kali ini. "Untunglah kau di sini! Keluarkan mobil yang paling sederhana, aku harus menyelamatkan temanku" ucapnya menggebu.

"Baik tuan..." Edward membungkuk hormat. Ia hampir saja menumpahkan air mata melihat tuan mudanya yang terlihat begitu gagah sekarang.

Seperti...

"Tuan muda apa kau memerlukan pakaian ini?" tanya seorang perancang busana yang bertugas di kediaman Cho menunjukkan sebuah kostum ketat berwarna merah menyala. Beberapa maid mengangguk antusias dengan mata berbinar.

Krik...

Krik...

Mata Kyuhyun mulai melotot. "HAL KONYOL APA YANG MEMBUATKU PERLU MEMAKAI PAKAIAN POWER RANGER ITU" pekik Kyuhyun penuh emosi. Setidaknya ia masih bersyukur punya pemikiran yang waras. Mungkin... jika Changmin yang ada di posisinya, pakaian itu akan di kenakan oleh teman tiang listriknya tersebut.

%ika. Zordick%

Jangan tanya bagaimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun mendapatkan alamat tempat dimana seorang Kim Kibum berada. Bukan karena ikatan batin antara sahabat, bukan juga karena ada benang takdir seperti FF romance picisan yang mengikat keduanya. Ya.. ini seperti FF bergenre crime dimana Cho Kyuhyun melacak keberadaan Kibum dengan sistem GPS canggih yang langsung terhubung dengan satelit di atas sana yang dapat di tangkap oleh gedgetnya dari pancaran sinyal dari ponsel Kibum.

"Belok kanan" perintah Kyuhyun. "Berhenti di depan"

Kyuhyun menenangkan gejolak kegembiraan di dalam dirinya. Setelah ini ia akan dianggap sebagai pahlawan oleh Kibum—salah satu sahabatnya yang bahkan tak pernah berbicara secara lengkap.

_Kyuhyun imagination~_

Kyuhyun berlari menembus hujan, rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang sudah tak lagi ia pedulikan. "Kibum..." suaranya terdengar jelas meski bibirnya sudah menggelatuk.

Di sudut ruangan Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya, Kibum yang sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri mulai mendongakkan wajahnya yang masih datar. "Kyu~ Kau datang?" terdengar nada kegembiraan disana. Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. "Aku datang menjemputmu Kibum—ah" sahut Kyuhyun.

Pelukan mengharukan pun tak bisa di hindarkan. "Kau sahabatku yang terbaik Kyu. Terimakasih"

The End imagination.

Kyuhyun sudah berbinar membayangkan adegan yang begitu hebat di benaknya. Ia segera membuka pintu mobilnya, tak mendengarkan ocehan Edward tentang payung. Ia berlari menembus hujan. Oh.. betapa sialnya, hujan ini bahkan lebih deras dan dingin daripada yang ada di imajinasinya.

"Kibum" Kyuhyun membuka pintu sebuah ruangan berteduh di gas stasion itu.

"Oh... Hei Kyu!" sebuah wajah yang amat menyebalkan kini terlihat. Seorang rival Kyuhyun, Kim Myungsoo aka L terlihat menunjukkan senyuman yang dalam kamus Kyuhyun menjijikkan.

KRIKK...

KRIIKKK...

Di sana terlihat Kibum yang tampak menjalankan bidak caturnya. "Skak" kata Kibum yang sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun. "Astaga aku kalah!" pekik L frustasi—sekali lagi itu pura-pura menurut Kyuhyun.

"Ah Kyu ada apa kau kemari?" sebuah pertanyaan menohok hati dari Kibum.

BRUGGHHH...

Cukup membuat Ribuan ton batu seolah menimpa tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun. Gigi Kyuhyun bergemelatuk karena dingin, ia masih memamerkan senyuman termanisnya. "Aku menjemputmu Bummie"

"Ah.. padahal aku sudah janji untuk mengantarkan Kibum setelah ini" ungkap L membuat Kyuhyun bertambah geram. Kibum yang sepertinya mengetahui ada petir lain yang menyambar segera mengambil mantelnya. "Aku pulang duluan L" ucap Kibum menarik tubuh Kyuhyun agar mendekat dan dia membuka payungnya.

"Selamat malam Bummie. Selamat malam Kyu"

"Ya" ucap Kibum seolah menyeret Kyuhyun agar mengikuti langkahnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun merapatkan mantel yang diberikan Kibum pada tubuhnya. Rasa dingin itu sudah merasuki tubuhnya. Ingin sekali ia mengutuk kebodohannya yang berpikiran bahwa Kibum tengah meringkuk kedinginan. Apa yang sekarang ia dapatkan? Bukan sebuah ucapan penghargaan melainkan...

"Bodoh" ungkapan yang menggambarkan dirinya oleh Kibum. Ia senang di marahi karena ia jarang mendapatkannya. Tapi ayolah, ia mendapatkan kata-kata kemarahan itu dari suara dan ekspresi yang begitu datar, itu menyakitkan sekali.

"Maaf, aku tak tahu" masih dengan suara bergetar Kyuhyun menjawab. Kibum memijit pelipisnya, ia melihat ke luar jendela. Bukan melihat tetes air hujan melainkan melihat pantulan diri Kyuhyun yang begitu kedinginan dan basah. "Kau pasti akan masuk angin" Kibum merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu erat, sama sekali tak mengkhawatirkan dirinya akan basah.

Perasaan hangat itu langsung mengalir di tubuh Kyuhyun. Pelukan yang begitu hangat seperti pelukan seorang ayah. Bahkan ia masih mengingat bagaimana aroma tubuh ayahnya dan ia kini menciumnya lagi dari tubuh Kibum. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, menyamankan dirinya yang memang lebih kurus dari Kibum dalam dekapan laki-laki yang memang lebih pendek darinya tapi memiliki proporsi tubuh yang terlihat lebih gagah darinya.

"Terimakasih" kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut Kibum. Kyuhyun mendongak mendapati wajah Kibum yang sepertinya malu untuk mengucapkan kata terimakasih tersebut. "Karena menjemputku" lanjutnya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan tersenyum begitu senang.

%ika. Zordick%

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman sederhana Kim. Burung-burung berkicau saling bersahutan begitu merdu. Aroma pagi yang begitu lembut pun tercium begitu harum. Sehun—si bungsu keluarga Kim mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Harus ia akui, ia amat tampan dan ahh—sempurna. Ya begitulah, dia memang sempurna asalkan ia tidak berbicara dengan huruf "s" dalam kalimatnya.

"Waktunya membangunkan hyung pemalath itu" See—dia tak sempurna.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar sebelah—kamar Kibum, si sulung keluarga Kim. "Pagi hyungie~" sapanya memberi dirinya semangat. Pekerjaan yang paling sulit adalah membangunkan hyungnya, meskipun tak sesulit membangunkan polisi tidur.

Sehun memulai dengan menarik selimut berwarna putih bersih. "Bangun hyung!" Sehun menarik sekuat tenaga selimutnya.

"Eungghhh" eh... Sehun menganga tak percaya, hyungnimnya sudah memberikan reaksi hanya karena ia menarik selimut. Tumben sekali, apakah keajaiban tengah terjadi saat ini? Tunggu ada yang aneh. Sehun menatap horor pemuda yang kini melenguh di pelukan kakaknya yang masih tertidur begitu lelap.

Sehun menatap sekelilingnya, demi game yang sangat ingin ia beli dengan mengharapkan uang saku dari kakaknya. Ia melihat pakaian-pakaian berserakan di sekitar tempat tidur. Apa yang sedang di lakukan Kibum semalam dengan lelaki kurus berwajah err—lumayan cantik? Pemikiran-pemikiran gila akibat video yadong yaoi yang di tontonnya di sekolah bersama sahabatnya Kai mulai menghantui pikirannya dengan pemeran utamanya sang kakak dan lelaki yang entah siapa ini.

"Hyung, bangun" Sehun semakin gencar menggoncang tubuh Kibum yang masih tak bergeming. Kyuhyun menggosok matanya, berusaha bangkit. Matanya mengerjab polos dan menatap Sehun. Sehun menganga tak percaya, lihat betapa berantakannya pria ini. Kemeja putih yang kebesaran yang menampakkan bahu putihnya dan celana pendek milik kakaknya. Sedangkan kakaknya yang masih terlelap hanya menggunakan boxer dan kaos tak berlengan. Hei.. bukankah Kibum selalu menggenakan pakaian seperti itu ketika ia tidur?

BUGGGHH..

Dengan penuh emosi, Sehun menendang Kibum. "Eunghh~" ada reaksi ternyata. Kyuhyun melotot melihat aksi lelaki yang lebih muda darinya tersebut. Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Kibum, "Bummie.. bummie... bangunlah!" sungguh sekali lagi Sehun horor melihatnya. Mengapa begitu mesra.

BRAKK...

Kibum melompat di tempat tidurnya. "Apa yang sakit?" pekiknya. Kyuhyun hanya menatap polos sedangkan Sehun begitu takjub. Kibum cepat menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Kyuhyun, "Sudah tidak panas lagi" gumamnya saat merasakan suhu tubuh Kyuhyun. "Apa masih sakit?"

Tuhan...

Sehun menganga tak percaya, ia sudah berpikiran yang luar biasa. Dia teringat adegan film yadong itu lagi, seorang lelaki yang bertanya pada lelaki yang lain tentang bokong yang sakit dan ohh... Sehun segera menatap kembali reaksi Kyuhyun. Apakah akan sama persis dengan film itu lagi?

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, tidak sakit" senyuman yang begitu tulus terlihat.

Persis...

Sehun beralih menatap pada kakaknya. Ia memohon agar kakaknya tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang ia harapkan. "Maafkan aku"

BINGO

Kakaknya seorang gay saudara dan telah melakukan hubungan 'itu' dengan seorang pria err—tinggi, putih dan langsing serta lumayan cantik. "UMMA! KIBUMMU MELAKUKAN HUBUNGAN THEX DILUAR NIKAH!" pekik Sehun menggelegar di seluruh penjuru rumah.

...

Tawa menggelegar terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook di karenakan ulah si bungsu Kim. Sehun hanya memajukan mulutnya, berkali-kali ia ingin merutuki sang kakak yang selalu tak ingin menjelaskan secara detail. Ah.. betapa malunya dia di depan sahabat kakaknya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran bodoh seperti itu, cadel?" Kibum menatap tajam Sehun yang masih saja betah mempoutkan bibirnya. Berharap kakaknya yang jenius itu tak mengetahui ulahnya menonton video 18 tahun keatas bersama sahabatnya.

"Itu thalahmu hyung, kau tak menjelathkan padaku terlebih dahulu" ungkap Sehun membela dirinya.

Kibum tertawa meremehkan masih dengan muka datarnya. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton yadong Kim kecil"

"Thok tau kau hyung!" pekik Sehun berkelit.

"Mengaku saja kau, cadel"

"Tidak datar!"

"Hentikan kalian berdua" suara cempreng Ryeowook menginterupsi perkelahian ke dua anaknya. Kibum dan Sehun diam sesaat. "Kalian tidak malu pada Kyuhyun?"

"Huahahahahhaha" suara tawa Kyuhyun pecah. Entah kenapa ia merasa perkelahian di meja makan yang tak pernah ia dapati betapa menyenangkan. Dibandingkan hanya dia sendiri di meja makan yang luas dengan makanan yang begitu enak. Tak ada canda tawa, penuh dengan aturan, ini lebih menyenangkan. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" Sehun mengacungkan sendoknya kewajah Kyuhyun.

"Tunjukkan sopan santunmu cadel"

"Diam kau datar! Dia iblith"

"Kau raja neraka"

"Kau dewa iblith neraka" sambut Sehun tak terima.

PLOOKK... PLOOKKK... timpukan sendok sayur Ryeowook kembali menenangkan keduanya. "Maafkan kami" ungkap keduanya serempak.

%ika. Zordick%

"Beruntung sekali kita satu kelas ya" ungkap Tao ceria memeluk tubuh Changmin yang ada di sampingnya. Changmin hanya mengacak rambut Tao dan ikut tersenyum senang.

"Oh... Sebentar lagi kehidupan nerakaku akan dimulai bung!" seru Changmin memulai pembicaraan ala pujangganya. "Sesungguhnya aku ingin menyiramnya dengan sebotol soda agar ia tidak mabuk lagi" bisik Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kibum hanya menggendikkan bahunya, tidak mau tahu entah berpura-pura tidak mengenal seorang Shim Changmin sekali lagi. "Good morning all" seorang guru memasuki kelas tersebut. Senyuman yang begitu tampan menghiasi wajahnya, beberapa orang siswi wanita langsung memerah melihat guru tersebut melirik ke arah mereka.

"My name Park Yoochun, guru Bahasa inggris sekaligus wali kelas kalian untuk satu tahun kedepan" ia mulai memperkanalkan dirinya. "Any question?"

Changmin dengan semangat mengacungkan tangannya. "Yeah, what's your name?"

"Shim Changmin, Sir" jawab Changmin dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Tao menatap Changmin bangga, temannya yang satu ini ternyata amat berani. "Changmin—ssi, are you have any question?"

Kyuhyun mulai berdoa dalam hati semoga saja Changmin tak membuat masalah dengan tingkat kekonyolannya diatas rata-rata tersebut dan IQ yang dibawah rata-ratanya. Kibum tampak santai melihat seluruh isi kelas, dan ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa err—menghasilkan uang untuknya. "Apakah ada penyakit gila bahasa inggris, Sir?" tanya Changmin dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Eh.." Yoochun—sang wali kelas tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia jadi bingung apa yang harus ia jawab, sesungguhnya ia tak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan oleh siswanya tersebut. "Can you make an example?"

Changmin manggut-manggut, memasang pose berpikirnya yang menurutnya sexy. "Mommy ku suka sekali berbahasa Inggris di rumah sehingga membuatku harus membawa kamus kemana-kemana, apa ada obat untuk Mommy ku, Sir?"

BUGHH...

Suara Tao dan Kyuhyun yang menghantukkan kepala mereka ke meja terdengar jelas. Yoochun memasang wajah cengonya, apakah ini bisa di kategorikan sebagai pertanyaan? "I.. itu.." Yoochun mulai tergagap, apakah ia harus di cap tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan siswanya di hari pertama dia memperkenalkan diri.

JEPREET...

Kibum mengambil foto Yoochun beberapa kali, "Yo... Pervert Sir!" BRAAAKK... Kibum berdecih karena ada dua orang yang dengan tak berkepintuan mendobrak masuk ke kelas mereka dan merusak hasil fotonya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Kami hanya ingin memperkenalkan club kami, Sir. Kenalkan aku Lee Hyukjae, kalian bisa memanggil kami Eunhyuk sunbae" seseorang bertubuh tinggi kurus dan bergummy smile memperkenalkan dirinya. "Lalu aku Lee Donghae, kalian bisa memanggil kami Donghae sunbae"

Dan dengan percaya dirinya kedua orang yang menurut Kibum—penghambat uang, menurut Kyuhyun—konyol, menurut Changmin—'hei mana jawaban pertanyaanku' dan menurut Tao—sunbae yang keren berpose layaknya pembela kebenaran ala sailormoon. "Dan kami adalah GIM"

"Gabungan Indonesia Merdeka" ungkap salah satu siswa dengan ikat kepala merah putih di kepalanya—Choi Minho.

"Gema Ikatan Misterius" seorang siswi dengan hawa sekitar yang suram dan boneka chukky di tangannya ikut menyeletuk—Ahn Sohee.

Changmin memperhatikan dua sunbae yang menurut beberapa siswi—tampan tersebut. Menyelidiknya dengan mata tajamnya. "Ahh... aku tahu. Gerakan Ikan Monyet"

JDEEERRRR...

Wajah Donghae dan Eunhyuk sontak memucat mendengar celutukan terakhir. Apa mereka sungguh mirip dengan ikan dan monyet hingga anak baru ini mengetahui julukan mereka di sekolah. "Kurasa itu yang tercocok" ungkap Kyuhyun asal sambil tertawa setan di dalam hatinya.

Kibum kembali memotret. "Itu keren!" teriak Tao ceria. "Apa kita bisa bergabung dan kita bisa berinteraksi dengan monyet serta ikan secara langsung?" tanya Tao kemudian.

Changmin menggeleng serius. "Kurasa kita akan diajarkan bahasa ikan dan monyet Tao"

"Whoooaaaa~~ DAEBAK!"

"Hei.. kalian salah, GIM itu Gerakan Inti Musik" ungkap Donghae memotong sebelum semuanya terlanjur jatuh lebih dalam ke dalam jurang kekonyolan. "Yah.. kalau itu aku tak ingin ikut" ungkap Tao memajukan bibirnya imut.

Changmin manggut-manggut sekali lagi. "Diamlah min!" pekik Kyuhyun sebelum Changmin memulai kata konyolnya lagi. Changmin cepat menutup mulutnya. Tapi beberapa siswa mengangkat tangannya. "Bagus! Kalian membuat pilihan yang tepat!" pekik Eunhyuk mengacungkan jempolnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Tap... tap...

Kyuhyun, Kibum, Changmin dan Tao berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor gedung sekolah mereka. "Kantinnya dimana sebenarnya?" runtuk Tao dengan bibir mempout. Tangannya memeluk boneka pandanya yang entah kenapa tak membuatnya malu sendiri membawanya. "Tao apa kau tak bisa meninggalkan aksesoris berbau pandamu dirumah saja?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit merasakan sakit pada matanya melihat topi panda yang dikenakan Tao.

Tao menggeleng imut. "Tidak bisa Kyu" ungkap Tao jujur.

"Tapi kau terlihat amat sangat aneh. Lihat, kita jadi pusat perhatian" nasihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya menyalah artikan beberapa gadis yang melihat mereka.

"Hei.. lihat, yang memakai boneka panda itu amat sangat imut. Menggemaskan.. Kyaa~~" bisik beberapa. "Aku lebih suka yang membaca buku itu, oh.. God, tampannya" sambung yang lainnya. "Tidak.. tidak... yang berambut kecoklatan ikal itu terlihat tampan sekaligus manis. Dia yang terbaik" ungkap yang lainnya. "Eh.. yang tinggi itu terlihat keren juga"

"Kibummie, kita dilihat seperti pelaku pembunuhan ayam tiren" celutuk Changmin yang rada-rada merinding juga. Kibum tak terlalu memperdulikannya, ia masih sibuk dengan buku yang di tangannya, hingga... sret.. dia berhenti. Cukup membuat Tao menabrak punggung Kibum yang kebetulan di depannya. "Kenapa berhenti mendadak?" protesnya yang hanya membuat Kyuhyun tertawa sambil mengusap hidung Tao yang sedikit memerah.

Kibum membungkuk. "Ada uang 500 won" ucapnya mengambil recehan tersebut dan menyimpannya dalam saku celana seragamnya.

KRIK...

KRIIKK...

JDEERRR...

"Dia luar biasa, dia tak memperhatikan manusia raksasa di sekitarnya tapi ia bisa tahu ada recehan di lantai" ungkap Changmin horor menatap punggung Kibum yang sudah berjalan kembali di depan. "Ahh.. SIALAN AKU LAPAR!" pekik Changmin menyusul Kibum dan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun serta Tao.

%ika. Zordick%

"Bagaimana ini, Tao lapar" rengek Tao memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi. "Seharusnya aku yang melihat denah sekolah, kenapa kita membiarkan Changmin yang melihatnya" Kyuhyun mulai merutuki Changmin yang terlihat sudah berguling-guling di lantai dengan berlebihan karena lapar.

"Sunbae Ikan... Sunbae monyet" pekik Tao saat melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk melintas di depan mereka. "Oh Panda ada apa?"

"Kenapa aku merasa ini seperti perkumpulan hewan di kebun binatang?" celutuk Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. "Antarkan kami ke kantin sunbaenim" Changmin memeluk kaki Eunhyuk memohon seperti ala drama "Putri terbuang" yang entah tayang dimana.

"Kami sibuk" Eunhyuk menyingkirkan tangan Changmin menjadikannya drama itu semakin terlihat sempurna. "Please... sunbaenim. Tao sudah lapar" Tao mulai mengeluarkan aegyonya dengan mulut mengkerucut yang terlihat err... seram.

"Ba.. baiklah" Donghae mengiyakan.

%ika. Zordick%

"Whooaa... ini enak!" teriak Changmin melahap porsi ke tiganya. Kibum hanya menatap takjub pada Changmin, ini pertama kalinya ia merasa ada orang yang begitu hebat. "Ini menakjubkan!" Tao menatap Changmin berbinar dan memberikan minuman ketika sang monster food itu mulai tersedak.

Kibum tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya, melihat ke sekalilingnya. "Bum, mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit bingung. Changmin melirik Kibum, "Sayang... nyam.. nyam... jangan nyam... tinggalkan aku nyam..."

"Iya nyam nyam" ejek Kibum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi. "Aku akan mengikutinya" kata Tao mengambil langkah menyusul Kibum.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu Changmin!" bentak Kyuhyun. "Uhuk... uhukkk..." seketika itu pula Changmin tersedak. "Kau calon istri yang tak baik Kyuhyun."

"Siapa yang mau jadi istrimu bedebah!"

%ika. Zordick%

Tao memiringkan kepalanya, menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah bingung dengan apa yang sedang ia perhatikan saat ini. Ia bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon besar di halaman Blossom high school, sekolahnya. Ini jam istirahat dan apakah gerangan yang dilakukan Kibum—salah satu sahabatnya di tempat ini, setelah sebelumnya Kibum memang sempat kembali ke kelas mereka.

Sreett..

Kibum mengeluarkan sebuah tikar kecil dari dalam ranselnya, di gelarnya di tempat ia berdiri. Kemudian Kibum membalik ranselnya, mengeluarkan semua isi ranselnya yang berupa kertas-kertas persegi—terlihat seperti foto. "Ada apa Tao?"

"HWWWAAA.. umphh" hampir saja Kibum mengetahui posisi Tao jika saja Kyuhyun tak cepat menbekap mulut sang pecinta panda tersebut. "Kau ini bagaimana sih Tao? Kau hampir saja membuka tempat persembunyian kita" ungkap Changmin kesal.

"Bukankah ini salahmu, kau yang mengejutkan dia" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Lihat kondisinya Kyu kita harus penuh ketegangan agar seperti di film Conan"

"Kau tokoh Genta kalau begitu" cibir Kyuhyun yang merasa Changmin sungguh tak cocok dengan tokoh Conan yang sama ia idolakan di film yang ia tonton setiap hari Minggu.

"Kau salah, aku tokoh Ran Mouri. Aku kan direbutkan oleh kalian kemudian ciat... ciat.." Changmin memulai atraksi bodohnya, "Aku bisa karate".

JDUAAAKK...

"ADOOWW" pekik Changmin yang langsung di sambut bahagia oleh Kyuhyun dengan dekapan mulut andalannya. "Kau berisik sekali Min" kata Kyuhyun menahan tawanya. Bagaimana tidak, si baby panda mereka sepertinya sudah mengeluarkan jurus kungfu panda andalannya untuk menginjak kaki Changmin dan membuat si tiang listrik bercengiran bodoh itu menghentikan aksi mengocehnya.

"Panda buas" cibir Changmin.

"Aku unyu" Tao tak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun berdehem, "Hentikan tingkah bodoh kalian dan lihat itu!"

Perhatian mereka kembali pada sosok Kibum yang tengah err—"Berjualan?" ucap ketiganya serempak sambil menatap satu sama lain. "Untuk apa Kibum berjualan di sekolah?" tanya Tao menautkan alisnya.

"Kenapa dia tak mengajak kita berjualan bersama? Padahal aku berencana menjual buku-buku yang dipaksa mamaku untuk membacanya. Aku tak mengerti sama sekali isinya" curhat Changmin yang langsung sekali lagi di hadiahi Tao dengan injakan di kaki Changmin. "Adooww.." sekali lagi Changmin memekik.

"Bukan itu masalahnya Min, di sekolah kita ada peraturan tidak boleh berjualankan?"

"Ahh.. iya.. tunggu memang ada ya?"

"Sudahlah Kyu, diamkan saja dia" Tao yang paling imut dan unyu pun merasa jengah juga.

Sementara Kibum di sana, "Ini foto Eunhyuk sunbae... wah.. tampannya. Berapa kau menjual ini?" seorang wanita menghampirinya setelah melihat foto dagangannya. "Aku ingin beli yang Donghae sunbae. Astaga... dia amat luar biasa" cela yang lainnya. Sepertinya si kutu buku tampan itu cukup hebat dalam berdagang.

"Berikan aku seratus dua puluh won untuk satu foto" ujar Kibum.

"Wah... aku ingin yang ini" siapa yang sangka dagangannya akan begitu laku kan? Dia laki-laki yang amat beruntung.

%ika. Zordick%

Langit sore terlihat kemerahan, Changmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati layaknya seorang detectif—oke coret stalker handal. Matanya dengan fokus mengikuti Kibum yang melangkah dengan santai sambil membaca buku yang memang merupakan kebiasaan buruknya. Tapi entah kenapa, pria yang lahir di tanggal 21 Agustus itu tak pernah menabrak atau jatuh akibat kebiasaan tersebut.

"BAAA"

"HUWAAA" pekik Changmin. Dia menatap horor pada Tao yang kini menyengir jahil. "Itu pembalasan dariku Changmin—ah" ungkap Tao.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Changmin menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa? Tentu saja Tao ingin mengetahui alasan Kibum berdagang di sekolah"

"Aku juga, aku sedikit penasaran"

"Kalian di sini juga?" sebuah suara menginterupsi ke duanya. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang menghampiri mereka. "Ya, karena teman" sahut keduanya serempak yang membuahkan senyuman begitu manis dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Gawat kita kehilangan jejak target" pekik Changmin sadar bahwa orang yang ia stalk dari tadi kini tak terlihat lagi wujudnya. "Tenang saja, aku tahu lokasi rumah target" entah terbawa atau memang ingin bertingkah konyol, Kyuhyun ikut memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan target.

"Roger!" bahkan baby panda ikut ketularan virus idiot tersebut.

%ika. Zordick%

"JANGAN LUKAI UMMA!" pekik Sehun menggelegar membuat Kibum mau tak mau mempercepat langkahnya. "Keluarkan semua barang-barang dari rumah ini, cepat!" teriak salah satu pria bertubuh besar memerintah para bawahannya yang tak kalah memiliki postur tegap yang terlihat kuat.

"Tolong.. jangan tuan, berikan kami waktu sebentar lagi" Ryeowook—ibu Kibum bahkan rela bersujud di kaki sang pria bertubuh besar.

Kibum terdiam di tempatnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, ia benci setiap ibunya harus kehilangan harga diri di hadapan para lintah darat. "Aku akan memberikan waktu asal kau menemaniku malam ini, bagaimana?"

Demi langit yang hendak menghitam sebentar lagi. Kibum rasanya terhantam beban ribuan ton saat ibunya mengangguk mengiyakan. "ANDWAE!" kata-kata miliknya di ambil oleh Sehun. Bocah SMP cadel yang bertitle sebagai adiknya itu mendorong tubuh sang lelaki besar tersebut. "Tidak umma! Aku takkan membiarkannya!" pekik Sehun.

PLAAKK..

Sekali lagi Kibum membatu di tempatnya, kali ini ia melihat Sehun mendapat tamparan dari salah satu anak buah lintah darat yang begitu ia benci. "B*tch!" decihnya. "Jangan sentuh keluargaku, KEPARAT!" BUAGH.. kepalan tangan Kibum mendarat di pipi orang yang memukul adiknya.

Kibum tahu, ia tak hebat dalam pelajaran olahraga. Ia juga tak pernah belajar beladiri sebelumnya. Entah kekuatan dari mana ia membuat salah satu anak buah lintah darat itu terkapar di lantai. "Hyung.." Sehun memandang tak percaya hyungnya. Selalu membuatnya bangga, lelaki yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu memang selalu menjadi panutan untuknya.

BUGHH...

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah Kibum. "Hajar dua anak bodoh itu!" pekik sang lintah darat. Kibum cepat memeluk tubuh Sehun yang ada di dekatnya, membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi tameng untuk sang adik. Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak membiarkan sedikit ringisan pun keluar dari bibir merahnya. Ia tak ingin Sehun memandangnya sebagai hyung yang lemah.

"Tolong jangan sakiti mereka!" Ryeowook kembali berlutut di kaki sang pimpinan.

"HENTIKAN KALIAN!" suara tenor Changmin menginterupsi aksi pemukulan. "Gawat mereka melihatku" Changmin menyembunyikan tubuh tingginya di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun saat tatapan tajam terarah padanya. "Pengecut sekali kau Min, malu pada tubuhmu!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh pangeran olahraga yang memang sedikit bermasalah pada otaknya.

"Aku kan Cuma bercanda" Changmin menyeringgai. "Baiklah kita mulai dari mana?"

"Dari orang ini!" sambut Tao—lelaki dengan topi panda menendang wajah salah satu orang bertubuh besar di dekatnya keras. Kyuhyun melotot menatap sang korban, "Dia pingsan" ungkap Kyuhyun menendang pelan tubuh tersebut. "Kau mengerikan Tao"

Siapa yang menyangka di balik sifat unyu dan manisnya Tao akan terlihat begitu mengerikan sekarang. Changmin tertawa, JDUAK... dia menendang perut salah satu lawannya dengan lututnya. "Hancurkan semua bedebah ini!" teriak Changmin mulai memukuli setiap orang dihadapan mereka bersama dengan Tao.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau tidak apa?" dengan Lembut Kyuhyun mengompres wajah Sehun yang membiru akibat di tampar oleh sang lintah darat. Sehun terisak, merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa melakukan apapun. Membuat kakaknya yang diapun tahu tak bisa berkelahi mendapatkan luka yang begitu banyak di sekujur tubuh.

"Hyung~" Sehun merengek mencoba meminta pengampunan atas ketidakbergunaannya. "Kau hebat, sudah bisa melindungi umma" sebuah kalimat yang terdengar tanpa nada itu sukses membuat air mata Sehun mengalir begitu saja.

Tao bahkan sudah meneteskan air matanya. Sebuah sentuhan lembut dari Ryeowook menyentaknya, ia kemudian menggenggam tangan ibu dari salah satu sahabatnya. Ia memang merindukan sosok ibu dan ia merasakannya bahwa ibu itu bahkan sangat hangat, meski sentuhan Top, pipinya yang menggantikan peran ibunya tidak ada duanya baginya.

Changmin menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang memebersihkan darah di beberapa bagian tubuh Kibum. "Theandainya kita punya appa" Sehun bergumam. Tatapan Kibum mengosong, "Kita tidak butuh lelaki itu" jauh lebih dingin dari dirinya biasanya, Kyuhyun bahkan tersentak saat Kibum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bummie" Ryeowook menyela.

"Aku tidak punya ayah! Aku adalah ayahnya Sehun"

"Kibum..." Kyuhyun memperhatikan seksama wajah Kibum yang sungguh tak berekspresi. "Aku yang bekerja keras membesarkanmu sampai saat ini Sehunnie, aku hyung sekaligus ayahmu. Kau tak butuh yang lain" Ryeowook terdiam saat Kibum kembali berbicara. Dia tak percaya bahwa anak sulungnya itu sungguh membenci lelaki yang berstatus sebagai ayah mereka.

Sehun tersenyum. "Tentu saja hyung, kau yang terbaik. Thehun tidak butuh ayah, kita Cuma harus melindungi umma, itu yang hyung ajarkan"

"Anak pintar"

%ika. Zordick%

"What's wrong, Changminnie?" Jaejoong mengelus rambut kecoklatan milik anak semata wayangnya yang kini terdiam memandangi hujan di luar sana. Tidak biasanya anaknya itu menghabiskan waktu untuk berpikir—ya pekerjaan yang ia tahu sangat di benci oleh anaknya.

"Nothing Ma, Where's papa?"

Yunho memasuki kamar anaknya, setelah sebelumnya ia mendapat pesan singkat dari sang istri bahwa ada keganjilan dengan anak kesayangan mereka. "What's up Changmin?" Yunho duduk mengapit Changmin, merangkul bahu anak yang telah tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Temanku di ganggu oleh lalat jelek papa" adu Changmin yang membuat Jaejoong menautkan alisnya. "Lalat jelek? Yeobo" Jaejoong menatap suaminya yang terlihat berpikir.

"Mama, bantu aku. Kibum itu sahabatku, mereka mengganggu sahabatku mama" Changmin mulai merayu Jaejoong, seseorang yang lebih gampang ia luluhkan sekaligus di takuti oleh papa hebatnya. "Yeobo, bantulah Changmin, ok" Jaejoong menatap sang suami.

"All right, do what do you want, son!" ujar Yunho yang sepertinya kalah telak. Yunho menekan beberapa nomor di smartphonenya. "Sambungkan aku dengan lintah darat jelek yang memegang hutang keluarga Kim di dekat sekolah Blossom"

"_Yunho—ssi, suatu kehormatan anda menghubungi kami. Kami sangat tersanjung, adakah yang bisa kami bantu?"_ suara di seberang sana terdengar layaknya penjilat.

"Ahh.. anakku sepertinya ada urusan denganmu, aku mendapati luka lecet di tubuh anakku, katanya akibat perkelahiannya dengan bawahanmu. Kurasa kau perlu bertanggung jawab"

"_Yunho—ssi, saya tidak mengerti"_

"Tanyakan pada anak buahmu, apakah ada diantara mereka yang berkelahi dengan anak SMA? Ya.. salah satunya anakku, pastikan aku tak melihat mereka lagi berdekatan dengan anakku, bagaimanapun caranya. Keluarga Kim adalah teman anakku"

"_Tapi ini bisnis kami..._"

"Atau kuhancurkan bisnis kalian!"

"_Saya mengerti"_

Yunho menutup teleponnya. "Sudah... apa kau senang Changmin—ah?"

"Tentu saja papa, Thanks" ungkap Changmin memeluk ke dua orang tuanya.

%ika. Zordick%

Suara alunan musik klasik terdengar merdu memenuhi sebuah ruangann mewah di mansion keluarga Cho. Disana terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedah meminum tehnya penuh dengan keanggunan. "Tuan besar ingin berbicara dengan anda Tuan muda" Mr. Albert menyerahkan sebuah ponsel pada tuan mudanya dengan begitu sopan.

Kyuhyun memutar bolanya bosan, ia tahu sekali kenapa Tuan besar Cho menelponnya. Padahal siapapun tahu bahwa sang tuan besar jarang sekali menelpon ke mansion. "Hello" sapa Kyuhyun.

"_ANAK SIALAN! BERAPA UANG YANG KAU HABISKAN UNTUK MEMBELI SEBUAH PERUSAHAAN LOTERE? APA KAU BERPIKIR SAAT MEMBELI PERUSAHAAN ITU?_" Teriak Cho Siwon—ayah dari Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara cerianya, berharap kemarahan sang ayah akan mereda. "Daddy, kau pelit sekali toh uangmu tidak akan habis walaupun aku membeli seratus perusahaan sekalipun" ujar Kyuhyun sambil sedikit tertawa seolah ini adalah sebuah keusialn yang biasa ia lakukan.

"_Kau sudah memberitahu Mommy mu?"_

"Tentu saja sudah, dia malah sangat mengizinkanku Daddy"

"_Sebenarnya ada apa? Tumben sekali Mommy monstermu mengizinkan keusilanmu. Apa dia telah mendapat hadiah dari Tuhan berupa hidayah?" _

"Daddy, Mommy juga terhubung dengan kita"

"_Eh..."_

"_CHO SIWON SIALAN! APA MAKSUDMU MONSTER DAN HIDAYAH HAH?"_

"_Ahh.. Chullie ah.. jangan marah seperti itu! Just kidding baby!"_

"Teman Kyunnie mendapatkan kesulitan keuangan Mom, Dad. Dia tak ingin dibantu karena Kyu pun tahu dia memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Jadi izinkan Kyu membantunya dengan cara seperti ini"

"_Kau anak yang baik, tentu Daddy mengizinkannya"_

"_Benar... Mommy mendukungmu dear~"_

"Thankyou Mom, Dad"

"_Baiklah, ceritakan pada Daddy bagaimana teman-teman barumu"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu lebar. Jarang sekali ia bisa mengobrol dengan ke dua orang tuanya seperti ini. Meskipun dibatasi oleh ponsel, tidak masalah. "Mereka keajaiban untukku" ungkap Kyuhyun. Yah.. dan dia tengah merasakan keajaiban tersebut.

%ika. Zordick%

"Pagi Kibum" teriak Tao menyambut Kibum yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. "Kenapa.." belum sempat Kibum bertanya prihal keberadaan Tao di depan rumahnya dan err—kostum panda. Tao segera memotong dengan memberi teriakan spesial sapaan pagi pada Sehun, "PAGI SEHUNNIE~"

"Pagi Tao hyung" balas Sehun dengan senyuman cerah di bibirnya. "Kenapa ada panda disini?" seorang anak lain menarik narik kostum Tao.

"Ah.. Kai, ini bukan panda. Ini temannya Kibum hyung, Tao hyung"

Tao membuka topengnya. "Halo... Huang Zi Tao imnida" Tao membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Waah... keren! Kau seperti panda sungguhan!" ujar Kai mengacungkan jempolnya. "Tapi aku tak menyangka si flat itu akan memiliki teman seimut dan selucu Tao hyung"

"Apa maksudmu hitam?"

"Tidak ada"

"Baiklah Tao, didi pergi bekerja dulu ok. Kibum—ssi, tolong titip anakku ya, dia membangunkanku di pagi buta agar ia berangkat bersama denganmu ke sekolah" ujar GD masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kibum hanya membungkuk formal.

"Ayo kita berangkat hyung! Aku dari dulu ingin berangkat bersama dengan temanku"

Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, ia melirik Sehun dan Kai yang kini bercengkrama. Benar juga, ia tak pernah seperti Sehun yang setiap harinya berangkat bersama Kai sejak mereka TK. Ia selalu sendirian. "Hyung kami berangkat duluan!" ucap Sehun berlari mengejar Kai yang sudah mendahuluinya.

Kibum hanya mengangguk. Adiknya sudah tumbuh besar rupanya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa tinggi Sehun sudah hampir mengimbanginya. "KIBUM—ah! Lihat nomor lotere umma! Dia keluar! Kita menang, satu juta won! Ini hebat!"

"Benarkah?" Kibum mengecek kembali koran dan kertas lotere di tangan ibunya. Itu sungguh nomor loterenya. "Hebat! Kalian beruntung!" pekik Tao girang.

"Pagi" Kyuhyun dan Changmin terlihat di depan pagar rumah Kibum. "Kalian tak ingin terlambatkan? Ayo cepat!" ungkap Changmin.

"Ah iya..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti, ia melirik Ryeowook yang melompat kegirangan karena loterenya. Dia melirik Kibum yang sepertinya terlihat lebih cerah meski wajah tampan itu terlihat lebam. _Beberapa milyar won yang kuhabiskan demi satu juta won untukkmu tak bisa ku bandingkan dengan keajaiban warna yang kau berikan pada hidupku. _

"Yak! Kyu! Jika kau melamun terus kau akan menginjak kotoran anjing!" pekik Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus melihat telapak kakinya.

"Aku bercanda" gelak tawa pun terdengar.

"Sialan kau Min!"

END

Donghae: Kita ngeksisnya dikit hyuk

Eunhyuk: kau benar hae, dasar author pelit.

Kibum : berhenti menyalahkannya, sudah syukur kalian ada peran

Changmin: hei lihat, di chapter berikutnya aku jadi pintar. Apa ini tidak salah?

Kyuhyun : benarkah? Tidak bisa ku percaya!

Kibum : -_- firasatku tidak enak

Sehun : Hyungku berubah, ANDWAE!

Kai : peranku sedikit -_- . padahal aku selalu eksis di EXO

Tao: terima saja kai.. hahahahaha...

Yoochun: diamlah kalian, aku gurunya. Wahh.. aku senang dengan peranku. Jangan lupa reviewnya!


End file.
